dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Xeno Majin Buu
ブウ：ゼノ |RomName = Majin Bū: Zeno |AltName = Pure Buu: Xeno Kid Buu: Xeno |Appears in = Super Dragon Ball Heroes: Dark Demon Realm Mission! |manga debut = "The Unknown Cell" |Race = Majin |Gender = Male |Date of birth = Time ImmemorialSaikyō Jump #6, 2014 |Date of death = Age 762Super Dragon Ball Heroes: Dark Demon Realm Mission! chapter 8, "The Dark Giant" |Allegiance = Dark Dragon Balls |Counterparts = Kid Buu Future Kid Buu }} ブウ ：ゼノ|''Majin Bū: Zeno''|lit. "Majin Boo: Xeno"}} is an incarnation of Kid Buu from a world separate to the main timeline. Appearance Xeno Majin Buu shares a similar appearance to his main timeline counterpart. The differences being the darkened yellow eyes and the Dark Dragon Ball that is embedded into his chest. After absorbing Demon God Dabura and later Xeno Janemba, he takes on some of their characteristics even wielding their sword. Personality Xeno Majin Buu's personality is identical to his main counterpart's. Biography ''Dragon Ball Heroes'' Dark Empire Saga On the Sacred World of the Kai, Xeno Goku battles against Xeno Majin Buu who had merged with the Three-Star Dark Dragon Ball when the Dark Empire forces arrive being led by the Demon God Xeno Dabura who intervenes in their battle and slices Buu in half. However whilst Xeno Dabura is focused on Xeno Goku, Buu regenerates and absorbs Xeno Dabura whilst he is off guard. Having absorbed the power of a Demon God, Buu's power soars and he eradicates the entire Dark Empire fleet. He turns his attention to Xeno Goku and immediately begins to overwhelm him, only being saved at the last second by the sudden appearance of Xeno Trunks who had arrived along with his father. Xeno Trunks transforms into a Super Saiyan to confront the powerful Majin but begins to lose ground against him. Xeno Goku and Xeno Vegeta decide to fuse to become Xeno Vegito, Xeno Majin Buu fights against the fused Saiyans in what appears to be an evenly contested fight until Chamel appears in the middle of their battle and soon after Buu escapes through a space time rift. Buu reappears in Hell during the ongoing commotion between Xeno Goku, Xeno Vegeta and Chamel and their battle against Towa and Shroom for possession of the Five-Star Dark Dragon Ball. Buu recovers the ball for himself and absorbs it along with the remains of Xeno Janemba to power up even further before teleporting away from the area once again. Buu makes a last appearance during the battle between the Time Patrol and Xeno Slug and Towa. Buu suddenly appears by attacking Slug with his sword, sending it in and out of many different rifts, cutting away at his body. He then turns his attention towards Towa and nearly gets a fatal attack in when the Demon God Salsa arrives in time to intercept the attack. Salsa, with his Demon God powers now having fully stabilised, finishes off Buu and Slug with his Trick of Tornadoes technique and their Dark Dragon Balls are recovered. Dark King Mechikabura Saga Xeno Majin Buu is brought along by Demon God Dabura to act as a guardian of the first gate of Mechikabura's tower. Power ;Manga In Super Dragon Ball Heroes: Dark Demon Realm Mission!, Xeno Majin Buu with the Three-Star Dark Dragon Ball merged is shown to be able to outmatch base Xeno Goku - with the Saiyan being heavily damaged while Buu is unhurt, Buu is also shown to be largely inferior to Demon God Dabura who quickly defeats him, however upon absorbing Dabura and his Demon God power, his strength increases to a point that he is able to fight on par with Super Saiyan Xeno Trunks in a brief sword duel (even after being taken off guard) and then after ditching his sword proceeds to fight on par with base Xeno Vegito. However, Dark Demon God Buu is completely outmatched by base Chamel, even after using his strongest attack. Later on, after having also absorbed Xeno Janemba, his strength increases once more, but he is later easily defeated by Demon God Salsa after his power has fully stabilised. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Absorption' - Xeno Majin Buu engulfs a victim completely, or using a part of his body to suck the victim into his body, thus gaining their power and abilities. * – A Planet Burst infused with the power of the Three-Star Dark Dragon Ball. Xeno Majin Buu's super attack in Super Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Unknown, unfathomable power' – Buu possess an odd ki signature that makes it hard to tell how strong Buu really is. Whether Buu's power level is incredible, or not that much is unknown even by Majin Buu.Tori interview *'Hell Gate Slasher' - Dark Demon God Buu's Super Attack in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Dark Rakshasa's Claw' - Dark Demon God Buu (Xeno Janemba abs.)'s Super Attack in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Portal Opening' - After Dark Demon God Buu absorbs Evil Demon Janemba, he becomes capable of using Janemba's portal ability for both combat and movement purposes, and can even using his portals to time travel, going from Age 774 to Age 762. Forms and Transformations Fused with Dark Dragon Ball After the Dark Dragon Balls scatter through space and time, one of them merges with Buu. Xeno Majin Buu's appearance when merged with the Dark Dragon Ball slightly alters, with his eyes becoming blank, and the Dark Dragon Ball appearing on his chest, with black lines coming out of it. Dark Demon God Buu When confronted by Demon God Xeno Dabura, Xeno Majin Buu (fused with Dark Dragon Ball) absorbs him, becoming a Demon God while changing his appearance, and is known as . His power also greatly increases. He wields Demon God Dabura's sword in this form. Dark Demon God Buu makes his debut appearance and as a playable character in Super Dragon Ball Heroes, introduced in the third mission of the series (SDBH3). Dark Demon God Buu (Xeno Janemba abs.) This form of Kid Buu first appears in the fifth mission in Super Dragon Ball Heroes in which Dark Demon God Buu absorbs Evil Demon Xeno Janemba, and was made playable in the sixth mission. He additionally gains the Five-Star Dark Dragon Ball in this state, though it is not visible on his being. Equipment *'Darkness Sword (Demon God)' **'Fusion of Darkness Sword (Demon God) and Rakshasa's Claw (Evil Demon)' Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' Voice Actors *Japanese: Kōzō Shioya Battles ;Super Dragon Ball Heroes ;Manga *Xeno Majin Buu vs. Xeno Goku *Xeno Majin Buu vs. Dabura (Demon God) *Xeno Majin Buu (Dark Demon God) vs. Xeno Goku *Xeno Majin Buu (Dark Demon God) vs. Xeno Trunks (Base/Super Saiyan) *Xeno Majin Buu (Dark Demon God) vs. Xeno Vegito *Xeno Majin Buu (Dark Demon God) vs. Chamel *Xeno Majin Buu (Dark Demon God; Janemba absorbed) vs. Xeno Lord Slug *Xeno Majin Buu (Dark Demon God; Janemba absorbed) vs. Towa (Demon God) *Xeno Majin Buu (Dark Demon God; Janemba absorbed) vs. Salsa (Demon God) Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:Majin Category:Males Category:Monsters Category:Villains Category:Characters who cannot die of natural causes Category:Deities Category:Demons Category:Swordsmen Category:DBH Characters